The need for solids control in drilling mud in hydrocarbon well drilling is well known in the prior art. Drilling mud, typically a mixture of clay, water and various additives, is pumped through a hollow drill string (pipe, drill collar, bit, etc.) down into a well and exits through holes in a drill bit. The mud picks up cuttings (rock bits) and other solids from the well and carries them upwardly away from the bit and out of the well in a space between the well walls and the drill string. At the top of the well, the solids-laden mud is introduced to a shale shaker, a device which typically has a series of screens arranged in tiered or flat disposition with respect to each other. The screens catch and remove solids from the mud as the mud passes through them. If drilled solids are not removed from the mud used during the drilling operation, recirculation of the drilled solids can create viscosity and gel problems in the mud, as well as increasing wear in mud pumps and other mechanical equipment used for drilling. In some shale shakers, a fine screen cloth is used with the vibrating screen. The screen may have two or more overlying layers of screen cloth. The frame of the vibrating screen is suspended or mounted upon a support and is caused to vibrate by a vibrating mechanism, e.g. an unbalanced weight on a rotating shaft connected to the frame. Each screen may be vibrated by vibratory equipment to create a flow of trapped solids toward an end of the screen on a top surface of the screen for removal and disposal of solids. The fineness or coarseness of the mesh of a screen may vary depending upon mud flow rate and the size of the solids to be removed.